Knowledge about temporomandibular joint dysfunction in children and youth is less complete than in adults. Temporomandibular joint disorders are a serious public health problem and little is understood about their early development and their relationship to malocclusion. The aim of this study is to provide epidemiologic data about the incidence and prevalence of malocclusion and temporomandibular joint dysfunction in a sample of at least 1,400 individuals, ages 6-19 years. A standard epidemiologic index of occlusion(Occlusal Index) and the most frequently used survey method for temporomandibular joint studies have been used to gather data on a large population of Sakatchewan youth. Statistical analysis will test any interrelationships of malocclusion features and temporomandibular joint signs anad symptoms. Three alternative strategies are available after this initial research (1) use this same method on an increased sample (2) use this same method on this same sample at a later date, and (3) derive a sub-set of this sample to study in a more detailed and specifically quantified way e.g. with cephalograms, specially mounted dental casts, etc.